legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
God (Dark Seraphs)
Note: This is the version created by User:Jester of chaos for his Dark Seraphs story and it is not meant to be taken as his or this wiki's view on religion. And before you take defense a major spoiler is this is NOT the creator God but a false God that plays a similar role to The Demiurge, a godlike entity that pretends to be the "true" God but isn't. History Unknown to nearly all the individual humanity calls and worships as God was merely appointed by the true Supreme Being to rule the Universe in his absence while he went on to create even more universes and watch them from the center of all reality. Early on God saw a powerful Demon with godlike power and out of jealousy sent his Angels to destroy it. After countless Angels were killed and anytime they destroyed it the creature would return, God grew paranoid and decided that if he couldn't kill the beast he would seal it away forever while secretly preforming a ritual that would cause the creature nonstop agony since the creature had something he didn't: true immortality. Over the course of history he would order his devote followers to commit genocide, enslavement over the "Savages" whom didn't worship him and had caused disasters not only for worship but also for his own amusement. For most of the series neither Jester or Corvus see him and merely mention they aren't very fond of him as they see him as merely an egotistical deity. As time goes on and they learn of what he did to the Demon God they grow to believe this even more. Even after stopping the Demon God the now godlike Corvus or Satan-Corvus as they dub it approach and demand Anastasia's soul be accepted into Heaven immediately, for her to be reborn as an Angel with free-will or they would burn it to the ground. Realizing he might be in danger God allows it by having Gilgamesh agree to personally see to it. For most of Part 2 he again remains unseen until after the events were Jester meets the Supreme Being and goes to Heaven to see Anastasia as she officially becomes an Angel. As soon as that happens Jester mentions that she can replace him as ruler of Heaven. Confused Anastasia asks what happening as Jester drags her to the thrown and lists how she qualifies better than the current one. Upon this God is dethroned presumably by the Supreme Being setting this event up and not seen again after he demands he's given back the throne and mocked by Jester. Appearance God can alter his form in anyway he wishes but he is known to take the form of an elderly man with long white hair, beard while wearing a long white robe. That said since Satan-Corvus has stated his own appearance is merely a form most are comfortable with their is a possibility that God is merely taking a form most are comfortable with. In either case the elderly appearance becomes his default appearance once he is eventually replaced as ruler of Heaven. Personality God is portrayed as a selfish and egotistical Angel that is more than willing to sentence those who didn't worship him to eternal damnation even if otherwise they lived a good and peaceful life. He seems to believe himself above any form of morality and since he wields a near infinite amount of power believes everyone should do what ever he wants whenever he wants. It is said that he once had good intentions when he was only an Angel and highly trusted by even the Supreme Being but when he gained near infinite power he became the self absorbed individual he is today. Powers Former: *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - God is said to have enough power to rewrite most of reality, create or destroy nearly anything he wants to. That said creatures of equal power can harm him, he can't change the past and he can't alter free-will as shown by the fact of so many different religions and people not always doing what he wants. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - God knows everything that has happened in the past, can learn if he focuses on what any particular person has done recently or planning to do but he doesn't know the future. He also is aware of nearly if not all possible types of magic and Seals in the universe. Currently and Previously: *'Immortality' - Despite what one might think God is while ageless, self-sustaining and hard to hurt is not completely immortal. Like everyone but the Demon God his soul can be destroyed. Category:God Wannabe Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Angel Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Empowered Villains Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mastermind Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:Jester of Chaos Category:CIS Productions Category:Supreme Beings